Tenshi no Kurayami Yoru
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: Before the major battle with Sephiroth, Cloud remembers his times with the General that were unbreakable and the Mako poison didn't consume him entirely... when Sephiroth knew to love Cloud for who he was. * Real Ch. 3 UP!*
1. Chapter One

Tenshi no Kurayami Yoru  
Angel of the Dark Night  
A FF7 fanfic  
Chapter One  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareSoft Japan. All righties reserved. ^^  
Character Pairings: Cloud/Zack?, Cloud/Sephiroth  
Genre: romance, angst?, self-pitiment  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
** Note:** After listlessly playing this game ALL day yesterday and today, and on Saturday and Sunday, I got into my 'yaoi' mode after watching Cloud and Sephiroth's episode in the North Crater and also Cloud finding himself in the Lifestream with Tifa. Sap, I know. Actually, I never Sephiroth died those five years ago because I wasn't there when it happened- my sister was playing while I was at Chorus competition that day and night- or for the fact Cloud lied about his life. *sobs* Curse you gods!!! Anywho, please review kindly at the end, okies? I like reviews just as much as the next person. ^___^ Arigatou!  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I miss him.  
  
I actually miss him. And that's wrong. So very wrong... whilst I lay here, in the inn in Nibelheim, after finding an ex-Turk in the Shin-Ra mansion named Vincent Valentine, I think about him and why he would come back after all that has occured. Something about... a reunion. What reunion? And what about this Jenova-person? He called ' Mother.' And he said something about the Ancients, the race Aeris is. Is he one? Well, with the strength and Magic his possesses, I would think so.  
  
Arrgg, Goddamnit, get out of my head!!!  
  
I take the pillow from out behind my golden head and slam it on my face, bitting into the cotton fabric, the starchy texture rubbing against my tonuge roughly. " Aah, shit." I spat it out and sighed, letting my arms flail out on the bed, exposing my flesh to the moonlight from outside. I turned to the silver beams, thinking, or rather remiscating about my SOLDIER memories, when I first laid eyes on the tall, admirable person whom I loved to hate-  
  
and fantisize.  
/~/~/  
  
  
" Suck it in, Strife!!!"  
  
" Yes, sir!"  
  
" Comb yer hair! I swear..."  
  
" Sorry, sir."  
  
  
Zack laughed quietly, his insides cramping from mirth as he watched his friend being bullied by their commanding officer. " You should be more like Zackary, here, Strife. At least his wild tresses are kept in order!," the commander said, swelling with pride at his already 3rd Class SOLDIER. Zack smiled back at the commander and saluted. " Thank you, sir. I shall train the youngster into treating his hair with care- and also to handle his weapon, sir!" Cloud crossed his sapphire eyes at Zack behind the commanders back and waggled his tonuge, making silly faces.  
  
" Well done, Zackary. Meet in the Meeting Hall in thirty minutes for a special assembly. All personel, Turks, and trainees are invited. Tell that to everyone in fifteen minutes, understand?," barked the commander.  
  
" Yes, sir! With honor, sir!"  
  
" Good boy, Zackary."  
  
With that, he left, leaving behind a belly aching, laughing Zack and a aggrivated Cloud. " Zackary indeed. What kind of ridiculous name is that?!!," shrieked the blonde, running both hands through his blonde hair, glancing at the window. " My hair isn't wild..." Zack finished, drying his eyes. " It is- naturally though. You better get ready. It's going to be a good assembly," Zack teased slightly, taking his Buster Sword down from his top bunk and cleaning kit.   
  
" Tell me!," begged Cloud, running to his friend, eyes alighten. Zack's own blue eyes mirrored back into Cloud's, a smile creeping on his tanned face. " I don't know..."  
  
" Please?!?!?!! C'mon, buddy! You can tell me! I promise I won't tell the others!," swore Cloud, sitting down in front of the black-haired boy, giddiment rising in his chest. " All right. Well, someone's coming to tell us about good fighting techniques, how to handle Materia and Magic better, and also to find complete Summons." " Who is it though?," whispered Cloud, leaning in, eyes wide.  
  
" Sephiroth."  
  
BAM!!!  
  
" ... Dude, you didn't have to fall over."  
  
The boy was sitting on his bottom, mouth opened, gaping at Zack. " Really?," he whispered softly. " Really, really," answered Zack, grinning widely.  
  
" Woo- HOOOO!!!"  
/~/~/~  
  
  
Many people filled the Meeting Hall for the assembly to see the Great Sephiroth finally. The stage was lit with dazzling lights and the background held a heavy, dark green drapery, tied back to the sides with gold, plaited ropes, shinning their reflections off the polished wooden stage floor. A podeium with the Shin-Ra logo emblazed on it in the red kanjii with microphones on the top stood in the middle with a row of chairs behind it for the deligates and important commitee personel for the Shin-Ra Inc. Cloud and Zack sat in the middle, eagerly awaiting to see their idol. They stood as the Shin-Ra anthem filled the room from the speakers, all traniees and SOLIDERS saluting to President Shin-Ra, Heidgehigger, Scarlet, Professor Hojo, Palmer, Tseng, the leader of the Turks, and lastly-  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud drew in a sharp, but quiet intake of breath at the sight of the tall, gracious man that stood out before him in all his glory. Long, silvery, hair fell to his thighs, tall bangs framing his thin, but full face that held wisdom and power beyond anyone's years. His body was built powerfully, encased in black with armored shoulders and a semi-bared chest. What drew Cloud's attention though, was Sephiroth's eyes. They were an odd colour of green, mixed with some blue, like that of the sky and sea. They were narrowed somewhat beautifully and held Magic or knowledge that seemed to burn right into Cloud's skin. The boy was taken away by this man's beauty and immediately felt like he was melting in the seat he sat in. He didn't pay attention to President Shin-Ra or Tseng, but perked up to when Sephiroth was introduced to everyone and a loud, roaring applause echoed in the Meeting Hall. Cloud leaned forward, straining to hear this man speak.  
  
" My fellow commrades in arms..."  
  
' He's an angel...'  
  
' Simply perfect in every way known to man...'  
  
' He is the one.'  
  
Cloud was in dreamland now, smiling to himself secretly about a fantasy that he shouldn't have been thinking of. Right then, when Sephiroth had finished his speech, and the crowd clapped, Sephiroth's gaze landed on a petite-looking trainee, with wild blonde hair that stood out in differnet directions and glazed, sapphire blue eyes that were darkened by... something. He was very handsome, in a shonen sort-of way and was very relaxed with a faint smile playing over his rode-bud shaped lips. Apparently, Sephiroth was taken away by this youthful beauty and gripped the podieum a bit tightly. But, shrugging this off, Sephiroth did a graceful, fluid bow and walked off the stage.  
/~/~/~  
  
  
" Oh, man, oh, man! Wasn't he somethin', Cloud?!," exclaimed Zack later, eating supper in the mess hall. " Yep..." Zack waved a hand in front of his friend's face, the gaze Cloud had on the wall not broken. " Heeeelllloooo! Anyone home? Cloud, come back to the Light Side...," mimicked Zack, snickering in his soup bowl. " Bite me." Sighing, the blonde picked up his spoon and played with his broth, watching it drip back to the salty surface, the colour of gold, almost like piss and it made Cloud sick to the stomach. " Eh, I think I'll skip supper tonight," he said lowly, pushing the metal bowl away. " You skipped it last night, the night before, and the last four nights of last week," Zack said dully, almost caring like, but giving Cloud a refraining look. He didn't like it when Cloud didn't eat. It was unhealthy. " I'll have some apples and bread before bed. Pinky promise," said Cloud assuringly and grasping his friend's pinky and tugging on it.   
  
Zack watched the lithe boy walk out of the mess hall towards the dorms. He sighed and tossed a piece of bread in his mouth, thinking about what to do with a friend like Cloud.  
/~/~/~  
  
" ... left side, raise- swing, right footback, swing...," Cloud mused to himself, balancing the Buster Sword of Zack's in his hands, remembering the steps of attacking. " Damnit... what was the other one?," asked Cloud to himself, upset at forgetting. He sat on the ground of the outside gym like a confused little kid, arms and shoulders slooped and legs out before him, mussed up and covered in dust. " Ah! Jab and swing upward! Thank you, gods!" Cloud jumped up and smiled, finishing the attack moves. Pushing his sword into the invisible person and jerking it up, Cloud twisted and landed downward, crouched in the dust. " Perfect. Can't wait for the next training session!," crooned the boy to himself, glee on his face.   
  
" Too bad I shant be there to witness that."  
  
A cry caught in Cloud's throat as he whirled around at the tenor voice, meeting the soft gaze of Sephiroth on him. " Um... General, sir... sorry." Cloud saluted and stood in postition of in stance. " At ease. I don't like formalities. What's your name, soldier?," asked the silver-haired man, hands clasped behind his back. " Cloud Strife, sir."  
  
" ... trainee?"  
  
" Er... yes, sir. I'm trying though, sir. But, my friend Zack is 3rd Class already and this is is fifth week being here. I'm... sorta slow, sir, in the field of fighting, but my studies are great and my Magic uses are top of the classes," rambled the blonde, playing with his fingers. " You're used to a sword, I can tell. When you and your other commrades did the salute form, you didn't know what you were doing. Excellent pracitce with this sword, however...," mused Sephiroth, watching the blonde before him flush a bright red. " T-thank y-y-you, sir!" Loud, rumbling laughter, not of humor, but of amusment rang in his ears.  
  
' He's laughing at me... good move, Strife.'  
  
Sephiroth noticed the crest-fallen look on the young boy's face and patted his shoulder. " Hey, hey! I wasn't making fun of you! You're a good trainee..." Cloud's eyes brightened, the flush brighter and a smile forming on his young face. " Thank you, sir. Ah... would perfer ' Sir' or rather Sephiroth, sir? You don't like formalities," asked Cloud softly, eyes falling to the ground, seeing his footstep in it near Sephiroth's. He was so much bigger than him...   
  
" Sephiroth is just fine. I must go now. It was nice meeting you, Cloud." With that, and a flick of his long, silver hair-  
  
the mighty General went back into the building, leaving a red Cloud, clutching at the Buster Sword like a life-support weight. " He talked to me... oh, gods..." Cloud felt his legs give out and he stumbled into the dust, heart beating rather fastily. " He... TALKED TO ME!!! WOO-HOO!!!" Laying back, the boy breathed in deeply, eyes shinning brightly that before, a stupid grin over his features. A low pressure in his lower parts made shivers go up and down his spine in waves. ' Wonder if I'll see him again?'  
**  
  
  
I sat up in the moonlight, feeling remorse and lonely. Running a hand through my hair, I stood and walked to the window, leaning against the base to the nighttime, stars gleaming against black skyline. That moment was special to me dearly... 1st one, then... something else. I blushed and fingered my cheeks, feeling the hotness. My third moment was meeting Aeris Gainsborough. Such a sister to me... like Yuffie and Tifa. I love all of them...   
  
Tap, tap!  
  
" Come in."  
  
Padded footsteps approached me and the scent of wild fire and wind brushed gainst my nostrils. " What's wrong, Red?," I asked, looking down at the tiger-wolf. His golden eye met my blue ones and he sighed. " Aeris just had a nightmare. She claims that Sephiroth is on the move fast, my friend. He's heading towards the North West, towards the Mount Nibel Mako Reactor..."  
  
My heart froze as well as my blood. " Are you sure."  
  
" Positive."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wheeee!!! Like?! Okay, I know it was long, but we got to see a young Cloud and Zack! ^___^ Remember, the yaoi WILL come, dear friends. Review are graciously welcomed.  
Sakura ^_~  
** Next chapter: Cloud and the others travel towards the Reactor, only to find himself remembering himself and Sephiroth during his training days when the two get close. Zack feels something isn't right. Is he losing his friend to Sephiroth? 


	2. Chapter Two

Tenshi no Kurayami Yoru  
Angel of the Dark Night  
A FF7 fanfic  
Chapter Two  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareSoft Japan. All righties reserved. ^^  
Character Pairings: Cloud/Zack?, Cloud/Sephiroth  
Genre: romance, angst?, self-pitiment  
Rating: R  
** Note:** Loooooonnng night last night was. After watching a VERY old episode of Pokemon- the one about Bill and the Lighthouse and Ash worring about his Krabby in the hands of Pro Oak * KRAB LEGS!*, then turned around and watched Yu-Gi-Oh, then Hey, Arnold! and chasing my sisters around the house to get my picture of Sephy I drew- I finally awoke this morning at 15 minutes to ten and watched the Digimon movie on HBO and then turned RIGHT back around, played some of FF7 then wrote the second chapter. Man, Pokemon and Digimon- what a mix. ^^ It's been, like, what- three or four years since the series of Digimon first came to America?! *sigh* Matt STILL looks good... and Tai... but I'm going off subject. MILD yaoi in this chapter, oh chaotic-fan girls of Sephy and Cloudy. ^^ Remember- reviews are helpful! *And also- forgive me about the rating: It's supposed to be R, but I forgot to place the appropriate rating on. SORRY! ^^;;;*  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, we rode on the next morning to the mountain of Mount Nibel. Aeris rose along side me, ash-faced and her green eyes were sort of glazed over, as if she lost something dear to her or she saw something she didn't want to see. Her skin and hair looked dull in the bright morning light and she didn't talk to anyone. I urged my chocobo to catch up with Barret and Tifa, Red inbetween me and my chocobo. " Hey, Tif... what's wrong with Aeris this morning? Was it about what happened last night?," I asked lowly, not wanting the flower girl to hear. " I think so... but Red has his theories. She didn't eat breakfast either," Tifa answered back, her ruby-amber eyes casted downwards, moving with the motions of her chocobo. " What are your theories, Red?," asked Cloud, looking down at the red furry creature in his lap. " This is what I think-  
  
Aeris is in this stage of preamble shock because last night, and this is where my theory comes in- Sephiroth premumably threatened her in such a way that is inhumane and it frightened her deeply, possibly cutting through her most inner thoughts and feelings. The threat sent a wave of shock to her head and that's why she refuses to speak or look at us. We must give Aeris time until she can get back up on her feet." The tiger-wolf looked at his friend riding quietly alongside of Cloud, petite hands clasped around her reins.  
  
" Shit... that means that he's very close nearby!," spat Barret angrily, his chest swelling with fury. Tifa patted his dark shoulder gently and kicked her chocobo lightly in the sides, urging it on. I stayed in the back, my thoughts traveling back to Sephiroth before he had the final stages of the Mako posioning from Hojo and we saw each other more often that usual...  
  
I felt my eyes grow heavy and so, I slumped my head down on my chest and took a little nap, all the while, dreaming and remembering...  
**  
  
  
The ride was very bumpy for Cloud and he grabbed his stomach and let out a soft moan, motion sickness creeping up on him quickly. Zack took off the traniee's mask, ruffling up Cloud's hair a bit and grinned at him. " Cheer up, buddy. We're almost there." " By land and friggin' sea, I'm beginning to hate Wutai," mumbled the blonde, banging his head against the ship's side in the sick bay. " It's swesome! There's a really cool resturant that serves some mean sweet and sour chicken on the Pheniox and Dragon platter... a fantastic Weapons and Item store... rivers running underneath the bridges with lily pads on the surface... large mountains with Da-chao's face carved in it with the other Gods... rumour has it that at the Pandagon that there is a Water God you can get, but no one's figured out how yet. Wutai's the best, dude... there's losta cute girls there!," crooned Zack, nudging Cloud in the sides. " Stop! You're making my stomach hurt... what about Aeris?," teased the blonde, giving Zack a weak smile.  
  
Zack blanched, then grew ruby red, scratching his head. " She's still my number one girl... Please be happy, buddy," Zack said gently, patting Cloud's cheek. The blonde nodded and laid down on his bed, sighing in semi relaxation and also for comfort. ' Too much stress.' Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Cloud snuggled up against the pillow and fell asleep, his breathing going even and his stomach settling down.  
**  
  
" General, sir, we shall be approaching Wutai in five hours tops, sir!," Zack said, saluting Sephiroth, who stood in the captain's deck with Tseng and Vice-President Rufus. The son of the President Shin-Ra was most impressively handsome, but couldn't top Sephiroth. Rufus had dirty-blonde hair with tints of orange showing and bright blue-gray eyes that showed a lot of mischief and also slyness. Flipping back some of his hair, Rufus glanced at Sephiroth. " Just exactly are we doing here again, General? My father's instuctions were to go to Rocket Town- which we did go- but, why are we going to Wutai?"  
  
" To see an old friend and to also gather supplies. MY men need to rest before returning to base," Sephiroth answered coldly, mystical green eyes burning into Rufus's. Zack watched this with some amusment and went back to his quarters, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Sepiroth sighed inwardly and turned on his heel sharply. " I shall be in the infirmary for quite some time. Tseng, take over for me."  
  
" Yes, sir," answered the man, walking into Sephiroth's spot. Rufus scowled behind the general's back and touched his panther's head, his Dark Nation, who purred at his touch briefly. " Sometimes I think you're smarter than him..."  
**  
  
Sephiroth walked down the sickenly clean hallways to the sick bay, to lie down and take painkillers for a large migrain that was attacking his poor head. Opening the door with a gloved hand, his eyes fell on a sleeping angel...  
  
'Wait... Strife... yeah, that's his name... from yesterday.'  
  
But it was the way Cloud was sleeping that made him look so angelic and cute. His hands were under his face, blonde hair splashed across the white surface of the pillow, pale skin glowing in the late sunlight and his breaths coming out in soft inhales. His cheeks were a dusty pink and his body was curled up like a kitten. Sephiroth allowed a smile to form over his stony face and he approached him slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Grabbing a chair, he sat down and placed his arms on the back of it and watched the blonde kitten sleep. Sephiroth tilted his head a bit to the right, continuing to stare at Cloud.   
  
' So innocent... so... right...'  
  
He streched out his right arm and briefly touched Cloud's lips, feeling warmth seep into his leather-encased hand. Cloud shifted a bit in his sleep and then latched himself on Sephiroth's hand, murmuring into it softly and snuggling his head on it a bit in utter, unnoted satisfaction. The great General blinked then laughed to himself at Cloud's childish monuver. So, the silver-haired man stood from the chair and took his hand away, running it through Cloud's soft hair. " You're one of a kind, Cloud," whispered Sephiroth. And with that, he left, his migrain suddenly gone.  
/~/~/~  
  
  
Wutai was something else.   
  
Cloud couldn't stop smiling and he was enjoying himself at the resturant. It was really fun being with everybody, including Zack. The girls WERE awfully pretty, but a certain someone stood out in Cloud's mind and he kept that to himself all throughout the day. He saw what the General did in sick bay to his lips and hair-  
  
And it felt great.  
  
Gulping down a whiskey malt, Cloud rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, streching. " I'm calling it a night, Zack," he mumbled, standing groggily. Zack nodded and winked at him, a arm around a Chinese bar hostess, who was giggling madly. Cloud shook his fair head and walked out of the resturant towards the small hotel at the entrance of Wutai. There, standing in the lone of the darkness was Sephiroth, leaning against the entrance pole, moonlight bathing over his form, something protruding from his back, visible slightly. Cloud once more shook his head, thinking it was all the drinks he had, or did he jsut see a pair of transclucent wings on the General from the moonlight?   
  
" All right there, Strife?"  
  
" Yes, sir!"   
  
The blonde made his way to the tall man and stood with him, his hear racing in his chest and pumping madly like a racehorse. He was standing so close to Sephiroth adn he could smell bourbon, musk, and dry sweat on him. Cloud thought he was in Heaven. " What are you doing out here, sir, if you don't mind me asking? Privacy?," asked Cloud lowly, shyly. " Somewhat, yes, but I like looking at the sky on a clear night," rumbled Sephiroth low in his chest, green eyes focused on the silvery orb. Cloud looked too, studying the stars. " My mom once told me a story about these stars... they were formed long before the Planet and the Cetra... a great force in the universe exploded, releasing the stars from a long entrappment in the darkness and they scattered everywhere, guiding people to their soulmates, friends, homes, or ways to safety in the wilderness. One star was the ringleader of them all. A grand leader, that was given the name Queen of the Night because she shone the brightest of them all... she helped many great warriors out of the darkness and into victory...," Cloud recited slowly to the General, not watching his actions or his eyes on him, caught up on his little fairy tale. " She helped my mom to Nibelheim-  
  
but not my dad."  
  
Cloud felt his head droop some at the mention of his forgotten father. From what the towns-people told him, Cloud's father was a brave man and soldier. Tears stung his sapphire eyes, but he dismissed them, keeping a steady gaze on the ground for the longest time. Sephiroth spoke:  
  
" I think she might have helped me and you too."  
  
The boy looked up quickly, a light and faint blush on his face. " Sir?," he croaked slightly, confused and nervous. The General was looking at him SO strangely. " We can become friends, you and I," Sephiroth said to Cloud, smiling a bit. Cloud nodded. " I would like that, sir! A great honour... thank you, sir- er, Sephiroth," Cloud said happily, saluting a bit. Sephiroth chuckled lowly in his throat, that almost sounded like a purr. " Good. Then you won't mind me doing this-"  
  
With that, the General took Cloud's arms in his hands, swung him against the pole to the entrance of the town, his back pushed up against it gently. Cloud was startled when a pair of soft lips pressed against his lightly like a feather. His hands started to shake and his legs wobbled. Fearing of himself fainting in front of the Great General, Cloud drew up his chest and pressed back just as lightly, trying to keep his mind clear and to also soak up this wonderful time that would burn in the back of his precious memories. Sephiroth pushed up against Cloud anxiously, his larger frame over Cloud's smaller one, making the blonde wirthe and buck up against Sephiroth's hips that were pressed against his so closely. The General groaned and fully took Cloud in his strong arms, enveloping the boy and demading entrance into his sweet mouth with his tonuge. Willingly obliging, Cloud moaned in Sephiroth's mouth and twisted his hands in the silvery mane of Sephiroth, relishing at the softness and texture of the silvery hair.  
  
Their tonuge dueled for dominance until Sephiroth won the rightful place. Cloud supported himself against Sephiroth, realizing that this was too fast... until...  
  
hands started to make their way up Cloud's shirt, fingertips lightly brushing against his nipples, making them swell up. " Aah!," gasped Cloud, burying his face in the crook of Sephiroth's neck. " Can't take it, kitten?," mused Sephiroth, bringing Cloud's face up to the surface. The blonde blushed furiously and wrapped his arms loosely around the General's neck. " Um... I... haveta go," mumbled Cloud. A hand brushed up against his cheek, making Cloud close his eyes in leisure. " Of course. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I want my soldier in top notch condition to survive those dangerous waves of the sea," teased Sephiroth lightly, kissing Cloud's nose and chin then capturing his rosy lips once more. Sighing deeply, Cloud then broke the sweet scence and took a step back, saluting. " Goodnight, sir," he said softly, sapphire eyes unusually bright in the silvery light of the moon.  
  
" Goodnight, kitten."  
/~/~/~  
  
  
Cloud wrapped his arms around himself and walked into the hotel quietly, smiling to himself. He unlocked his door-  
  
only to find it already unlocked.  
  
Curious and on his guard, the blonde drew back his hand and reached for his gun strapped on his back. Then, bursting in, Cloud raised it up, ready to shoot whomever that was in his room. It was Zack and he looked unhappy and blank. " Dude... what's wrong? Too much to drink?," implored Cloud, lowering the weapon from his friend.   
  
" ... I saw."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EEEEEEEKKKKK!!! Oh, no!!! He saw cloud and Sephy-chan!!! What does this mean? A friendship ruined over a general- a sexy one at that? Review and you shall see!!! Thankies!  
- Sakura ^_~ 


	3. Chapter Two Continued

Tenshi no Kurayami Yoru  
Angel of the Dark Night  
A FF7 fanfic  
Chapter Two Continued  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareSoft Japan. All righties reserved. ^^  
Character Pairings: Cloud/Zack?, Cloud/Sephiroth  
Genre: romance, angst?, self-pitiment  
Rating: R  
** Note:** I hope to at least make some REALLY steamy scenes soon for Cloud and Sephy. I'm getting over a cold and my gaming skills for FF7 are really improving and I'm trying to understand all that's been happening with the Planet and what not. You have to pay a lot of attention to the plot line. Oh- have any of ya'll seen previews or screenshots from the new FFX-2?!?!?!! THEY'RE AWESOME!!! Yuna looks tight! Go to ffonline.com to see two promotion arts and also this- Yoshinori Kitase, the program director of FF7 and Tetsuya Nomura, the character artist, are planning and drawing out a plan... possibly to make a sequel to FF7. They themselves are tracing back their footsteps of the game and pulling out miportant details of the game and as Kitase said in an interview- "In truth, there are many who'd like to make such a game, Nomura, who's working on Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, included. Many of the Square staff participated in the development of FFVII, and the memories are strong. Additionally, expressing the world of FFVII using today's technology would certainly be interesting. However, FFVII still has many fans, We couldn't make a bad product." " It's a golden road on which they want to retrace their steps perfectly. One false move and they could turn this newer game into a major disappointment," quotes the IGN reporter about the game. Cross your fingers, everyone... and pretty-please review!!! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt like the whole wrold stopped revolving for a minute, the beating of his heart beating in his ears loudly and his face went white like a bedsheet. " W-what do you mean- you saw?," questioned Cloud quietly, tightening his grip on his gun. Zack frowned at the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest, pushing himself from up against the wall. " Don't play around with a high-standard man such as Sephiroth, Cloud... I though you had better common sense than that," Zack snarled, obviously furious at his friend. The boy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and brushed past Zack hard, anger written on his flushed face. " You don't know him the way I do! Don't get up all on me because someone loves me back!!!," Cloud cried out, slamming his fist in the wall beside him, his breaths coming out in ragged tones, his sapphire orbs enflared with anger. Zack tossed his hands up in the air. " Fabulous!!! You're fucking LOVE-STRICKEN, Cloud. How do you know he cares for you- hell, even LOVES you?!!," shouted the young man, his heart crying out in pain. The one thing important to him was being taken away by that silver-haired General and he didn't want to see Cloud get hurt, not the way Zack had seen him get dumped off by his previous love lifes in the past while at the academy.  
  
The blonde was silent, tears swimming in his eyes, staring at Zack. " Please... understand me, Zack- I KNOW he loves me!!! I see it in his face everytime he sneaks glances at me. Not out of lust, but love, Zack... I want you to be happy for me this one time... c'mon, Zack..."   
  
The black-haired man sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes tiredly and tapped his forehead with a finger, sorting out this situation. " ... why do I bother with this...? I try to help you out, Cloud. I don't like seeing you hurt and torn."  
  
A hand laid itself on Zack cheek, bringing him out of his reverie. The two boys looked at one another, passing a secret, non-spoken conversation through their eyes. This lasted almost for two, short minutes, Zack seeing the truth laying in Cloud's face. " All right, Cloud. I'll be behind you one hundred percent, but if he screws around with you and tosses you out, I'm opening a can of whoop ass on him- General or no General. Promise me this, Cloud," Zack murmured, hugging the blonde. The small boy nodded in his shoulder and hugged him back. " Pinky promise."  
/~/~/~  
  
  
Morning light streamed into the lone bedroom the next say, the Chinese birds of Wutai echoing in Cloud's semi sleep-fulled mind. A thick scent of snap dragonflies, magnolias and orchids filled his nostrils, seeping into his memory bank. Streching gracefully with feline reflexes, Cloud sat up in his bed, sheets wrapped around his legs and waist. Cloud smiled faintly to the sun and streched his arms up high, naked back arching into the air. " Aaahhh... eee...!," Cloud said to himself, falling back onto the bed, laughing aloud at the funny noise he made. He was warm and didn't want to leave the beautiful town just yet. He wanted to roam around and fight miniature battles, eat, talk with the interesting people and make friends. But a loud, sharp knock on his door told him otherwise. " Time to get up, Sunshine!," chirped Zack from the other side. " Ah, no thank you..." " You HAVETA get up, buddy-  
  
General's orders..."  
  
In a quick flash, Cloud was showered, dressed and out the door of the hotel, throwing his share of Gil in Zack's hands. " Bye! See ya on the ship!!!" Zack gaped at the now departed Cloud and shook his head. " Oi..." The sky was a bright blue outside with tints of pink, orange, and gold around the western part of the sky as the sun continued to rise, the remaining coolness of the night air piercing through Cloud's lungs briefly, then melded down within him. Cloud wanted to see his General again, his face lit up like it was Christmas already. Standing in line with the other soldiers, Cloud stood up straighter as Tseng and Sephiroth walked by, doing role call. " Number 48- Hanoto?"  
  
" Here, sir!"  
  
" Number 49- Andrews?"  
  
" Here, sir!"  
  
" Number 50- Strife?"  
  
" Here, sir!"  
  
Sephiroth's eyes slid past his soldiers to the main one that caught his eye only last week. The blonde was smiling, but secretly in his hood with his eyes. He didn't want the others to see and start talking. Then, Cloud tensed a bit, feeling those bright green eyes on him. Peeking up at the General, Cloud saluted and marched off with the other soldiers, his own eyes on Sephiroth. The General drew in a sharp breath, his face pinking slightly at a sudden move Cloud made.   
  
' Did he just wink at me?!'  
  
Cloud looked away, smirking, positively proud with himself as the entire rank filed into the Shin-Ra ship, with Tseng, Sephiroth, and Rufus in the back. The boy then moaned inwardly. ' Damn sea-sickness...' He made his way to sick bay once the large ship lurched forward. Zack watched this and laughed aloud. " You're a true SOLDIER now!!!," he bellowed at his friend. " BITE ME!," came the answer.  
/~/~/~  
  
  
Cloud stared outside on the deck, arms against the railing, the wind pushing back his unruly hair gently. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air deeply, the overwhelming scent filling his lungs nicely. Opening back his eyes, Cloud stared at the sunset in the horizon, marvelling at the orange, red, gold, pink, and light blue colours that stretched outward. Seagulls and other wild birds flew above lazily while dolphins and some other sea creatures joined along side the ship as if they were racing. It reminded him of when he was little, and he and his mother would take frequent trips to the Costa de Sol for vacations. Cloud hugged himself tightly, trying to stay warm from the shivering sea wind as they headed for Midgar. ' Back to the academy... and no more of Sephiroth...,' he thought to himself, frowning sadly. His head bowed down a little, then froze as a leatherd glove slid its way across it slowly. " Zack- knock it out!," whinned Cloud, turning around to face the impish soldier.  
  
" Sorry to bust your bubble, but I'm not Zack," chuckled the silver-haired General, taking his hand off of Cloud's neck. " Oh. Sorry," mumbled Cloud, growing red. ' Two points, Cloud, for screwing up,' cackled the little voice in his head. ' Shove off.' " Um... what are you doing here?," questioned the blonde, standing up straighter, leaving his post from the rail. Sephiroth smiled lightly, the wind pushing his bangs in his face softly, lovingly. Cloud caught himself staring rather longingly and excused that. ' Ooh, three points!'   
  
' Will you butt out?!!'  
  
" I came out here to check up on everything. You seem better than when we first arrived to Wutai," Sephiroth pointed out, joining Cloud along side of the boat rail. " Well... the medicine finally kicked in, so... I guess I'm alright. Thank you for asking," Cloud said in a quiet voice, fingering his helment. Sephiroth's hand laid on his, stilling the boy. " Uh, sir...?" Cloud's eyes raised to the taller man, looking into his face questionably. The way the sun was lighting the features of Sepiroth's face made the boy tremble. He looked far from handsome-  
  
more like etheral and tainted with the most wholesome power one could hold.  
  
Gold light reflected off of those mysterious, aqua-green eyes as Sephiroth took his hand and cupped it under Cloud's chin, making sure the boy looked at him fully. " Tell me, Strife... just how much are you willing to put on to kiss me?," he asked lowly, a slow rumble from the depths of his chest. Cloud swallowed hard, red becoming very popular on his face right at the moment. " I- I don't... know... I just..."  
  
" Just what? What, kitten?"  
  
Cloud smiled a bit at the nickname and then became bolder, his mouth moving faster that his mind. " I just want you." Shock penitrated down in his lower regions, the voice in his head screaming. ' YOU NOT GONNA... you are..., aren't you? Aw, damn. He didn't screw up.'  
  
" Such a big move for such a little boy."  
  
" I'm not little! And I'm not a boy!!!," shrieked Cloud, pushing away from Sephiroth, anger swelling in his sapphire eyes. He turned his back to him, arms crossed over his chest. " I meant that in no way to insult you, kitten," murmured Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around the lithe body. Cloud bit his bottom lip, a thing he always did when he was little and was in a sticky situation. The same warm, leathered-covered hand came up and tugged out the lip. " Don't do that, kitten... it'll ruin your lovely, little lips," Sephiroth said, laughter in his voice. Cloud was tempted at the sight of the General's hand holding his lip, so, he did a daring move-  
  
He took the index finger and sucked on it.  
  
Cloud felt a sharp gasp behind his neck and smiled, tongue entwining along the finger, tasting the bitter and flaxen taste of leather. Cloud bit gently on the finger and then released it, letting himself lean back in Sephiroth's embrace. " So... am I little now?," smirked the blonde.   
  
Silence.  
  
Cloud began to get worried. ' Maybe I shouldn't have done that... I'm gonna get kicked out of the academy!!! Now Mom and the others back home will think I'm an embarrassement!' Tears formed in his eyes and he pulled back from the General. " Forget it... sorry, I did that. I didn't mean to, sir! Please- hmmppff!"  
  
Well, apparently Sephiroth didn't OR wasn't going to forget that little... um, incident.  
  
Sephiroth pounced Cloud, kissing him fully and powerfully on the lips, making the boy tense up and stared at the man in shock. ' Well... hmm... ah... oh, what the fuck...'  
  
Cloud let him in submessively, his own wetness crawling up against the rough tonuge that of Sephiroth's, tasting a faint memory of bourbon and a tangy other mixture like that of saki. ' Hee... he's like on big drink- all for me.'  
  
Sneakily, Cloud wound his arms up Sephiroth's neck and brought him closer, wanting to taste more of what the General had for him. But also in a case of being sneaky, Cloud brusingly brushed his hips against the General's, feeling a bulge against the upper part of his crotch area and let out a moan, breaking the kiss and shuddering, his head tilting back to the sunlight and allowing Sephiroth to ravish on his ivory neck. Mouth opened, the lust-pained boy gave a cry out into the early night air and clawed at Sephiroth's back. The General stopped feasting on his neck and brought Cloud down to eye-level. " You have no idea what you are doing to me, do you, kitten?," breathed the man, his eyes a hot green. Cloud shook his head timidly, chewing on his already raspberry-coloured bottom lip, a mask of innocence plastered on his face. With that, Sephiroth grabbed his arm and dragged him off the deck, silver hair flying behind him. ' What did I do wrong?,' Cloud thought to himself, scared at the fact that Sephiroth seemed furious at him.  
  
It happened fast, so the next thing Cloud knew-  
  
... he was in the General's quarters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee-hee... sneaky, aren't I? CLIFF- HANGER!!! I need more reviews. More reviews mean more Cloud and Sephy. ^_________^ Wonder if Cloud can handle it?  
- Sakura ^_~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Tenshi no Kurayami Yoru  
Angel of the Dark Night  
A FF7 fanfic  
Chapter Three   
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareSoft Japan. All righties reserved. ^^  
Character Pairings: Cloud/Sephiroth  
Genre: romance, angst?, self-pitiment  
Rating: R baby!!!  
** Note:** Sorry about the long wait, minna-san. There was just a lot of school work- exams were going around-, Christmas shopping, and personal problems at home with my family. Domo arigatou gozaimasu for waiting so patiently. All of you are important to me- as my readers- and I'm just grateful none of ya'll went on strike or anything like that. ^.^;;; Well, I presume you all know what's gonna happen in this chapter... hee-hee... Fair warning to those who are continuing and wish not to: YAOI IN THIS ONE, BABY!!! DAMN SKIPPY!!! I am going to try and make this as tasteful and scandalious as I can in my own way... Special thankies to ALL my readers. I love ya'll!  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
" Cloud?"  
  
I broke from my sleep, blinking hard from the sunlight that burned down on us. I turned my head and saw Aeris by me, hand on my shoulder. " We're here. We have to go up on foot. Our chocobos for this area can't handle the mountain," she exclaimed softly, her hand falling away from me. " Oh... okay," I murmured and dismounted from my chocobo, who looked at me with sadden eyes of deep blue. " We'll meet again, girl. Don't worry," I said to her and ran my hand up and down her beak. " Kweh..." The chocobos fled and I took my eyes to the rocky terrain of the mountain. Brought back memories... " Cloud?"  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" I don't like this place," Aeris whispered lowly, her fragile green eyes trembling as they sketched across Mount Nibel. " Neither do I, but we're doing this for everyone's well being, aren't we?," I questioned, staring at her. Aeris looked down at the ground in thought and then smiled a bit. " Yeah... for everyone..." So, we walked along the pathway towards the reactor. My heart leapt to my throat as I tried to remember after having that sunset kiss with Sephiroth. It's very foggy... and I can't tell what went on... but it changed me. I remember that:  
**  
  
  
Cloud stood there in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around himself as the General's back was turned to him, locking the door to his large quaters in the ship. There was a large bed near the back with dark gray sheets with tasteful black pillows. The floor was wooden and polished and shone like diamonds. Off Cloud'd left was a bathroom and a dresser with a mirror at the top in a corner. It seemed empty... but with now two people occupying the room, Cloud felt like the cream-tan walls were closing in. He had never been in a stituation like this before! Now he was really nervous. He continued to chew on his bottom lip until Sephiroth turned around, his bright aqua eyes darkened to emerald and silvery hair flying, shinning in the golden and ruby sunlight. " You have NO idea how bad you are making me feel right now, Strife...," he rumbled lowly, causing Cloud to make a small sound in the back of his throat. " Uh... I-I don't k-k-know. What a-am I doing?!," he asked in a soft tone, eyes wide and his face rosy. In at least two long, easy trides, Sephiroth captured Cloud in his arms and brutally crushed his lips on the young boy's, making him throw off balance in surprisement and be embraced fully in the strong arms. The General forcefully pushed his tonuge inside Cloud's mouth and ravished inside the moist cavern, making the boy moan aloud and grip Sephiroth's hair, urging his head forward and wanting more as much as this kiss could offer and give. Tonuges battled for dominance until Sephiroth's left, leaving a long trail of saliva glistening in the now dimming sunlight that was in the room, mixing with Cloud's panting and Sephiroth's deep, throatal breathing. He tackled the same ivory neck flesh, while trying to remove Cloud's uniform top anxiously, hands steady. Cloud's groans willingly allowed him now mark him with a harsh hickey, and to continue until it was off, showing off perfect creamy skin unscarred by war ot battle and now bore a golden tint to it. Sephiroth held Cloud's arms in his gloved hands, staring at this beauty with such rigerous passion. The blonde blushed and placed his hands timidly on the General's broad shoulders, brushing back the heavy, amour pads that nestled there. " I'm... not sure on what to do...," he whispered, azure eyes lowering to the floor. The now leathered-covered hands were uncovered and nestled against the small of Cloud's back, massaging it, and pressing his forward, hips brushing against each other, making the boy mewl and burying his head in the crook of Sephiroth's neck. " Why don't you let me lead this waltz, then, kitten?" Cloud smiled a bit and nodded.  
  
  
The General led Cloud to his bed and made him lay down upon the dark gray sheets, as he then undressed himself in front of the golden kitten, playful amusment in his aqua eyes. Cloud was new at this, and just watching the sight of the mighty warrior before him made him quiver with excitement. He sat up and stared in awe at the marvel of Sephiroth's body. This man was a 'god.' Muscles rippled in his firm backside and his chest was just... beautiful. He still wore his leather pants that showed his fine ass very well, and tall, combo boots, but he then leaned forward on the bed, silver hair sliding off his back and falling past his shoulders as he stared into his kitten's eyes. " Are you sure about this?," he asked, searching Cloud's face. The lithe boy reached up at Sephiroth's face hestitantly, but ran a delicate finger down his cheekbone and briefly touched his jawline, eyes fixed steadly on his, but the boyish, innocent appearnce of Cloud made Sephiroth want him more. " Postitive... if you are," inplored the blonde, licking his lips nervously, but willed himself not to freak out. Sephiroth grinned lazily and kissed Cloud once more, sliding his hands over his ribs and sides, causing the blonde to giggled a bit, and pushing him fully onto the bed. Cloud broke it and whispered huskily in Sephiroth's ear, after running a tonuge across the lobe-  
  
  
" You're a bit over dressed..."  
  
  
" So are you, kitten."  
  
  
Cloud then felt a wonderful sensation and tilted back his head, mouth opened, as Sephiroth's tonuge lazily ran down his chest, lapping across the creamy flesh, then capturing a coral nipple in his mouth and suckling on it tenderly. " Ah, gods!," he gasped and buried his golden head in his left shoulder, bitting his bottom lip as Sephiroth continued to feast upon his chest then kiss a wet pathway to his abdomen, unzipping his fly and releasing his legs, throwing the navy pants behind him, as they smacked into the wall. Cloud was trembling down, his thoughts hazy, but a bit of concentration told him that this part was going to send him over the bloody, friggin' edge-  
  
  
and it did.  
  
  
With a quick flash and tug of his boxers, Cloud was now nude to the General's eyes and Cloud knew that possibly, he was going to get fucked all during the night. " Kami-sama...," breathed the silver warrior, his gaze traveling over the body that layed before him. " You're an angel." Swallowing, Cloud gave him a smile and raised his hand, curling his index finger at Sephiroth, allowing him access to do whatever he may do to him. ' Teaser,' thought the General. Sephiroth slid down to Cloud's thighs carefully and rested his head at the junction of his legs to his hips, licking, nipping and sucking. Gritting his teeth, Cloud persistantly willed himself to NOT touch himself. It didn't last long, as he felt the General shift and take his member in his mouth, licking along the underside of his shaft. Moaning, Cloud treid to spread his legs to the welcoming invasion, but Sephiroth's hands constricted the movement. He started lapping at the tip of his erection, coaxing out precum and making the blonde kitten grab fistfuls of sheets, bucking up his hips with a soft wail. Then, stars danced before his eyes as Sephiroth engulfed his head, sucking on it fiercely as he pumped the rest of the throbbing shaft with his free hand. Cloud brought a knuckle to his mouth and bit on it, muffling another wail as Sephiroth moved to take more of his member in his hot mouth.  
  
  
' Ah, holy shit!'  
  
  
Arching his smooth back, Cloud let out the built-up cry in his lungs as he came in the General's mouth, some slipping and falling onto the matress like now glittering pearl drops in the ocean moonlight that came from the small, opened window. He flopped back to Earth, breathing in deep, gulps of air and allowed the sweat to cool off from his body. Some shufflings and the thump of boots being tossed to the side of the room told Cloud that the Sephiroth-  
  
  
was naked.  
  
  
Leaning down on Cloud, the General started to kiss on him everywhere, while fumbling with a cool bottle that rubbed against Cloud's inner thigh. " What are you doing?," he asked, lifting his head to see what the man was doing. In his response, a finger enetered into his entrance with lube over his finger in a slickness, causing Cloud to stiffen and then shudder, falling back onto his pillow. Arching his back into the sensual feeling that his General was giving him, Cloud started to buck his hip, causing Sephiroth's finger to push against his prostate lightly. With that, Sephiroth yanked on Cloud's cock hard, making Cloud yelp. He continued to pump his warm hand over the now hardening member whilst putting another finger in Cloud's entrance, scissoring through the muscle and brushign his fingers over and over prostate once more, making Cloud cry out. " Goddamnit!," he groaned and started to writhe, making Sephiroth grinned. " All right then..." He positioned himself to were he was now underneath and Cloud straddled upon his sweating hips, who trembled and stared down at the silver warrior with glassy eyes. " What now...?," he asked hoarsely. He then recieved his answer when a piercing stab into his lower regions made the boy jump up and then curl downward, gasping for air. Sephiroth penitrated his entrace with his member before Cloud could realize what would happen during this ordeal. " Aahh... gods... shit!," he breathed, curling his fingers over Sephiroth's chest. " Take it in slowly, kitten... get comfortable...," growled Sephiroth in his chest, lust shinning in his smoldering eyes. Cloud drew in a deep breath and started to grayte on Sephiroth's hips, feeling his manhood move around him to the hilt, filling him completely. Getting comfortable and familiar with this new feeling, Cloud started to rock and let out little pants of air and small noises that was building up in the back of his throat. Large, now hot, sweat covered hands came up behind Cloud and latched themselves to his hips, guiding him up and down. Sephiroth was enjoying the sight of his kitten being drenched in love sweat and moonlight. Made him almost etheral and god-like with that fantasy air of purity around his golden, shunshine head and sharp, sapphire eyes that then looked at him, filled to the brim with love and lust. So beautiful... Bodies moved and Sephiroth was in control, Cloud crying out his name in surrender and wante as he felt Sephiroth's cock hit his pleasure spot over and over again. Like being drowned in a bunch of stardust and then coming up for crystal air in a sweet, sweet dream. Cloud's arm splayed above his head while Sephiroth entwined his tonuge with Cloud's ina long kiss, his hand continuing to pump his love's member. The walls inside of his clenched and surrounded Sephiroth and with a great outburst, Cloud came over his belly and Sephiroth came inside, filling him up with fuzzy warmth and completement. Shuddering a bit, he brought his arms down and embraced the General, breathing hard into his neck, trying to compose himself, kissing the neck tenderly with swollen lips.  
  
  
Lifting his eyes a bit tiredly, but with enthusiasm, he saw his dream actually coming true. He was with the General of Shin-Ra, in all his glory, holding him in moonlight sweat and looking extremely delicious to Cloud's burning gaze still after their vigorus love-making. He then felt a blanketing warmth over his body as he felt the General's own pressing against his so... lovingly. He felt Sephiroth kiss his shoulders and collarbone softly, as if wanting to implant this memory into Cloud's mind. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and tried to not let the tears that formed fall. " Kitten?" Sephiroth looked at the youth, seeing his face streaked with one tear river. " Why are you crying?," he asked quietly, wiping away the tears with a hand. " B-because... h-how do I k-k-know t-this is real? That y-you will stay and..." Cloud hiccupped and rubbed his red nose, trying to look dignified as much as he could. " How do I know that you won't ignore me after this night?," he mumbled, resting his hands on Sephiroth's arms. A swift kiss on the forehead and then lips made Cloud feel as though nothing wrong was going to happen. " Because I won't. I promise that much to you...," answered Sephiroth, eyes ablazed. Cloud smiled prettily and hugged the sivler-haired bishiounen to him closely. " Okay."   
**  
  
  
I shook my head and then looked up before me. There it stood... the Mako-reactor. Tifa, beside me, glared at it and balled up her fists, the Tiger Claw flashing in the sunlight. " Let's get this over with," she growled and marched to the entrance. I sighed and turned to the rest. " Well, I'll go with her. One more member..." Vincent stepped forward. " I would most appreciate it to go and see Sephiroth face to face, Cloud. If you don't mind," he asked diligantly, his garnet eyes staring at me above the top of his coat. " Fine by me. Make sure you're equipped with the strongest Materia you've got. I don't know if we're gonna fight...,"I thought aloud to myself, but then Aeris spoke for me-  
  
  
" But it's best to be prepared."  
  
  
We shared looks with one another and nodded. Vincent went ahead while Barret handed me a red Summoning Materia. " It's Shiva. Don't want anything happening to her, okay spike-ass?!!," he threaten, shaking his gun-arm at me. I grinned and equipped it to my Butterfly Edge. " With my life, old man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, are you crazed, psyco fan-girls satisfied NOW?!?!!! MAN! It's like trying to please a whole bunch of democrats, fer cryin' out loud!!! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRIGGIN' NIGHT!!! But... more WILL come in the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen. That is, more yaoi. Maybe... Hee, hee... ^.^ C'mon- more reviews and ya'll get cookies!!! And Cloud... and... Sephy... @.@ Need sleep. * drops her head on computer desk and falls asleep* Push that little button down there... * ZZZZ* Fer... * ZZZZ* reviews... * ZZZZZZZ*  
Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
